The present invention relates generally to a sealing structure for automotive vehicle doors and more specifically to a door sealing structure for a vehicle having no pillar between adjacent forward and rear doors. More particularly, the invention relates to a drain structure in the door seal.
British Pat. No. 370,837 discloses an Improvement in Motor or Other Vehicle Bodywork concerning a vehicle body construction with no pillar between adjacent front and rear doors. In such a center-pillarless vehicle body structure it is difficult to establish a water-proof seal between the front and rear door edges. To establish a water-proof seal between the front and rear doors, the Published Japanese Utility Model Application No. 57-45420 discloses a sealing structure provided for the front and rear doors of this type. Specifically, according to the Japanese Utility Model Publication, a sealing structure between a front swinging door and a rear sliding door is provided.
The invention is to improve the sealing structure of vehicles of this type in order to provide completely water-proof bodywork for the automotive vehicle.